thedragonriderrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
Chat #No spam - spamming disrupts the chat and causes major outrage. This is defined in multiple ways, such as links, random letters, words, lyrics, dialogue, capital letters in full sentences or blank. #No harassment or bullying. #No swearing. Don't use swears such as, but not limited to; fuck, shit, slut, whore, skank, bitch, hoe and ass. Especially not to other users. Taking out letters, changing it around or making people think you are saying it is also not allowed. #Do not advertise other chats, or request users to go to this chat or that page. Please keep this to PM. #Do not speak in foreign languages unless it is in PM or a short phrase/sentence. If a moderator or administrator asks you to translate, you must do so. #No uncomfortable topics (applying but not limited to sexual subjects, religious subjects etc.), especially if an admin or chat moderator feels like it's inappropriate. #No behavior that may make others uncomfortable. #If an administrator or chat moderator asks for a topic change, please do so. These rules are here to make chat better, and all of these should be followed. If they are not, actions will be taken to stop the user. (Kicks, ban, block) What to do if there are no mods on #Take a screenshot, more than one if possible. #Post it on a chat mod or admin's talk page. #Ignore them. Characters Page Creation Unless otherwise stated by a staff member, pages are for Characters only. Pages for their family members, or for a specific family are not permitted. If given permission, quest pages, new roleplay pages, and pages like these may be created, but only on occasion. How you format your pages is totally up to you. You may use a template, one like , or just simply put the information on a page. Templates are recommended, as it makes organizing pages easier. However, if you do use a template, you must gain permission from its owner. You must also credit them if you take theirs and adapt or change it to your liking. Never take any template, picture, or piece of information that isn't yours. If you do, you will be banned, and even possibly blocked. All pages must have categories. If you need help finding the appropriate one(s), visit our Character Guide. Other Things Characters are basically free range. You are free to let your imaginations run wild, as long as it's reasonable. All characters, unless explicitly given permission, are human, and must follow the following guidelines. *They may not be humanoid, or half human. They must be full human. *They must be male or female. *Characters must be between 13 and up *They must be a user of at least one of the elements. *They need to be appropriate, and anything NSFW is not allowed. *Anything too severe must be labled with a warning, such as violence in a backstory. Images #If one user has a model/picture in use, you cannot use it. #No pictures with logos/copyright on it. #No inappropriate photos. Whenever you're uploading a photo for your character, think: Would I show this to my parents? Or even my grandparents? #Please respect others' wishes, if you find a picture that you really like and want to use it though someone else says it's in use, do not post the picture there, it is rude and mean. #Character pages are only allowed to have 3-7 pictures on it of your character. For family it's how many members are in her family. Like if there is 3, there should be 3 photos for their family. #You can reserve images, just record it on our reserve board and it will be there until you want to use it. Note: If your image has been on the reserve board for more than 2 weeks, we will be allowed to take it off. Roleplay Roleplays are like improv, use your imagnation, come up with possibilities in the heat of the moment, but don't go too ''far with those ideas. Here are some basic rules you should following when roleplaying: #If you're characters are fighting, no extreme violence as some others are sensitive. If that is inevitable, please put a label on it, as we are all human, and we are very curious #There are cases when couples get past making out, in this case, ''DO NOT CONTIUNE TO THIS, ''if you and you're fellow roleplayer(s) know what's coming up next, please put a label and a censor sign on it, which looks like this #No godmodding. Godmodding is when you either take control of another's character, make your character know information they shouldn't with out having a logical reason, or just being plain OP. Why is godmodding so frustrating first of all? It ruins the exprience, and more importantly the story's plotline. If there's a fight and a roleplayer's character can dodge ''anything ''and land a blow ''every single time ''it gets quite annoying after awhile, and just takes out the fun. Please don't be one of these people. #Be appropiate. ''As said earlier above, no extreme violence, no sex scenes, or any other of that nonsense. It's not appropiate to describe your character reliving in public, as it wouldn't be appropiate in real life. When insulting other characters, don't go over the top with it, constantly using curse words in every sentence. Multiple Accounts #If you have another account, you MUST tell an admin before you continue on with the wiki. If we figure out you had another account and were editing with it without telling anyone, you WILL be warned and/or banned for a short amount of time. # You are not allowed to vote with your other account and do anything with it on the wiki unless we know this is an alternate account and you have a good reason for it, we want ONE USER here. Not four different users who are all controlled by the same person. #You cannot persuade other users to create other accounts just to vote for you and or do things for you on the wiki. # If you are banned, all other accounts connected to yours will be banned also. If users were in with you, we will give them the Final and Last warning/temporary ban. #''YOU CANNOT'' create another account to re-join the wiki! That is RUDE and UNFAIR and SELFISH! You were banned for a reason, we warned you before. You ignored us, and you were banned. Accept it and MOVE ON. #When you are banned, your characters and any existence of you on this wiki will be deleted. User Inactivity #If after 30 days of inactivity. the user's characters will be up to adoption or debated for deletion #If you have a planned vacation ahead or some other cause of future inactivity, report it to the adminstration team so we know to keep your property safe #For admins, rb, chat mods, and other wiki staff, if you are inactive for over 15 days, you will be stripped of your status and powers unless you have reported to us of your absense